Canção da Minha Vida
by Tha Black
Summary: A vida é como uma canção. A dela era uma melodia triste, a cada nota um fato, a cada desafinada um erro, uma perda.


_**"Canção da Minha Vida"**_  
**Title:** Canção da Minha Vida  
**Author:** Lady Luna Black  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Ships:** Sirius/Bellatrix; Rodolphus/Bellatrix  
**Summary:** Fic escrita para o **X Challenge** **Sirius e Bellatrix do 3 Vassouras**. Minha primeira SB. Muito obrigada a Angelina que fez a capa maravilhosa (XD) pra mim e deu umas dicas na fic. Moça, você me ajudou muiiito! E mais obrigada ainda a Lizzy que betou, e foi bem chata comigo.  
**Spoiler warning:** Books 1-5  
**Type of fic**: Drama  
**Legal Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's note**: _A vida é como uma canção. A dela era uma melodia triste, a cada nota um fato, a cada desafinada um erro, uma perda._

- read -  
- review -  
- thank you! -

* * *

**Canção da Minha Vida **

_I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand  
There and stare as my world divides_

* * *

**A Nova Realidade... **

Uma casa antiga situada nos arredores de Londres. Possuía na entrada degraus gastos de pedra e que levavam a uma grande porta negra. Em volta da casa, os jardins estavam mortos e as janelas opacas de fuligem.

Uma destas estava escancarada e por ela entrava uma leve brisa, aquela que trazia aquele cheiro cítrico, característico do perfume dele, juntamente vinha algumas frases soltas, que ele proferira com tão profunda certeza.

_"Você escreve bonitas poesias, Bellatrix. Profundamente tristes, mas, ainda assim, bonitas." _

O som da voz dele enchia sua mente. Ela fitava o pergaminho na escrivaninha e a única coisa que havia nele era um pingo de tinta que caíra, quase sem querer.

Ela suspirara profundamente e depois amassara o papel, tacando-o pela janela e levantando-se.

A verdade era que não sabia mais escrever poesias, nem mesmo as mais tristes. Provavelmente Sirius diria que inspiração não lhe faltava.

Ela olhava em volta e, se levantando, andava até a janela; diria a ele que sua vida havia virado uma poesia.

E então, se dava conta que agora servia ao mal; sentia a força contida dentro de si, pronta a rebentar-se em violência.

Sentia uma fera contida em seu ser, cheia de inconseqüências, de egoísmo e de vitalidade.

* * *

**Um Coração Vacilante... **

Encostou sua testa na vidraça gélida e o observou entrar pela porta; seu coração despencava e sentia sua fera interior domada.

Ele entrou no aposento, o som de seus passos ecoando pelo assoalho de madeira, mas ela sequer se virou. Sentiu-o sentar na poltrona devido ao ranger das molas, escutou o chamuscar da lareira que ele acabara de acender e, depois, apenas o silêncio.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao sentir os lábios quentes dele próximos ao lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-a permanecer quieta. Segundos depois, ele segurou em sua cintura firmemente.

- Eu não posso salvar a sua vida. – cantarolou rouco. Começou a passar os lábios pela face dela, parando e encarando seus olhos. Bellatrix não piscava, e isso fez com que seus olhos começassem a arder. – Eu não posso salvar a sua vida. – ele entoou novamente, ainda rouco, afastou-se e saiu da sala.

Ela ainda podia sentir o rastro de fogo que os lábios dele deixaram por onde passaram. Via no reflexo das vidraças: sua pele, que era tão branca, estava gentilmente avermelhada. Suspirou amargamente.

* * *

**Inverno e Verão... **

E agora ela olhava Rodolphus entrar pela porta, a cor saindo de seu rosto. O branco voltava a seu rosto, como uma ordem. Cruzara os braços, desgostosa, ouvindo-o perguntar por ela.

Virou-se e então o viu entrar na sala iluminada pela lareira. Ele fechou a porta cordialmente. Bellatrix fitava seus olhos brilhantes, observando-o se sentar em uma cadeira, sorria.

- Você vai poder provar sua lealdade. – ele disse, enquanto tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso, retirando um e acendendo-o com um isqueiro negro. Passou pela cabeça de Bellatrix que ele bem poderia ter feito aquilo com a varinha. – Está na hora de mostrar o quão é fiel a nós. – Rodolphus deu uma grande tragada. Bellatrix o ignorava, permanecendo dispersa em seus pensamentos.

Entrara em uma vida que não poderia mais sair, a não ser quando lhe viesse a morte. E dessa vez, desta vez não haveria Sirius para lhe salvar. Não era apenas um vaso de flor quebrado, um animal morto, ou qualquer que fosse a encrenca pueril; Sirius não assumiria a culpa, até porque desta vez não existiam culpados. Talvez para ela não houvessem escolhas.

O Black único, aquele que era como o verão, aquele que retratava a bondade calorosa, o fascínio dela pelo fogo adocicado, o homem que lhe dera um belo colar no último natal, com pérolas tão brancas quanto sua pele, acabaria por sair de sua vida.

Sua vida seria só tempo frio, ou qualquer coisa que se ligasse ao inverno, assim como Rodolphus, que era a maldade fria e intensa como um banho de gelo.

Seu olhar perdia-se em um canto qualquer do cômodo, mas pôde sentir a frieza aproximar-se de si, mesmo que, lá fora, as flores despertassem de seu sono.

* * *

**Recados dados... **

E Bellatrix, arregalando os olhos, viu a mão dele em câmera lenta parar em sua face, fazendo-a cambalear e bater sua cabeça contra a vidraça. Segurando-se no parapeito da janela, ouviu o estilhaçar de vidro batendo chão.

- Você não pensa em desistir, não é, querida? – perguntou Rodolphus calmamente, entre uma tragada e outra, divertindo-se com o sangue que escorria da cabeça dela pela parede. – Não vai querer bancar a boazinha agora, não é?

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Como se atreve a encostar em mim? – grunhiu, passando as mãos pela cabeça, arrancou um pedaço de vidro e jogou-o ao chão. – A bondade me dá ânsia de vômito!

- Foi apenas um recado do Mestre. Não se exalte, minha noiva. – ele respondeu sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Você é forte. Já sabe o que fazer com ele. – ela olhou-o com nojo e descobriu sua fera solta, mais uma vez.

Rodolphus deu-se ao trabalho de andar até a lareira e jogar a 'bituca' do cigarro. Ficou um breve momento olhando o fogo dissolver o papel, então abriu a porta e saiu.

Bellatrix tomou conhecimento de que o que a fazia agir não era o que sentia, mas o que dizia. Uma grande onda de enjôo perpassou por seu corpo, fazendo-a colocar a mão na boca.

* * *

**Um Pergaminho Quase Vazio... **

A sensação de ódio invadia suas narinas. O cheiro de cigarro continuava no local, infiltrara-se na parede. A dor era viva demais e o ferimento, profundo.

Procurou com os olhos sua varinha, vendo-a ao lado de um outro pergaminho. A idéia de que o ferimento não poderia doer tanto quanto a canção de Sirius entrou em sua mente, mas logo saiu, pois poderia doer e se tornar tão infernal quanto.

Caminhou lentamente até a escrivaninha, apoiando-se na cadeira, o sangue manchou o papel. Essa era sua sentença. Rapidamente pegou a varinha, curando-se e limpando o local. O corte e a dor desapareceram, como o sangue da parede e de suas roupas; exceto o do pergaminho.

Sua respiração permanecia fraca. Encontrou com os olhos um bilhete no lugar em que seu noivo estivera sentado. Andando até lá, guardou-o no bolso.

Lançou um olhar surpreso à poltrona em que Sirius permanecera por pouco tempo. Observava agora as luvas pretas dele, em cima do braço do sofá, aquelas que ele usava ao dirigir o veículo trouxa.

Dirigiu-se demoradamente, vestiu as luvas, admirando-as. Usaria sempre.

* * *

**Existe Alguém Olhando... **

Bellatrix saiu da sala e andou até o hall de entrada da casa, vestindo seu sobretudo vermelho e abrindo a porta. Colocou suas mãos nos bolsos e desceu os degraus seguindo pela rua.

O lugar que deveria ir não era longe dali, deu uma rápida olhada no cartão, certificando-se de que estava no lugar certo.

Depois de caminhar por algum tempo entrou em um armazém. Logo saiu acompanhada de um jovem.

De longe, alguém observava. Ela se aproximara sensualmente do rapaz, retirando a varinha do bolso e murmurando _'Avada Kedavra'. _

Ela o viu cair no chão como um grande saco de batatas. Lançando -lhe um olhar de puro desdém e não sentindo muito mais que asco por aquele desconhecido, aparatou.

* * *

**Acerto de Contas... **

Bellatrix apareceu na frente da Mansão Black. Entrou, largou o sobretudo em um cabideiro e subiu as escadas, ofegante.

Entrou em seu quarto, fitando as luvas, fingindo falso pesar. Ouviu a porta da frente bater com muita força e passos violentos subirem pela escada. Pôs as mãos para trás, escondendo-as.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você foi capaz de matar uma pessoa! – exclamou Sirius, assustando-a. – Eu me recuso!

- Você me seguiu? – ela gritou em resposta.

- Você não tem coração, Bellatrix! – murmurou o moreno, seus olhos faiscavam e ele aproximava-se dela. – Você não merece nada... Nada! – grunhiu esticando a mão até o pescoço dela – por um momento acreditou que ele a estrangularia.

Mas aquele Black não era capaz, não era igual a ela. Ele puxou com força o colar, fazendo muitas pérolas voarem para todos os lados. E, mesmo que quisesse, ela não as ajuntaria mais. Um laço fora quebrado, não por ele, mas por ela mesma.

Sirius andou até a saída e bateu a porta violentamente. Ela virou-se para a janela aberta. A única verdade, a verdade que não poderia dizer àquele homem, era que o amava.

* * *

**Nada é Tão Simples... **

Novamente a porta se abriu e Bellatrix olhou por cima dos ombros, encarando Narcissa, a loira lançou-lhe um olhar indignado e rebelde. Pelo rosto da morena escorria uma lágrima, e na tentativa de limpá-la, arranhou sua face, deixando linhas vermelhas e um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer.

- Chorar é para fracos. – disse, refletindo. Sua respiração permanecia descompassada.

- Não, não é. – rebateu Narcissa, cruzando os braços. – Chorar é para pessoas fortes, porque somente esses têm a coragem de mostrar suas fraquezas, Bella. – continuou, sentando-se na cama e desajeitando os lençóis.

- Você é patética, Cissy. – disse Bellatrix, desviando o olhar. – Eu quero muito mais que me casar, eu tenho muito mais ambições que você, querida irmã.

- Pode até ser. Mas acontece que eu realmente amo Lucius e por isso me casarei com ele. – Narcissa respondeu grosseira, lançando um sorriso cínico e debochado. – Diferente de você.

- Cale a boca. – sibilou. Porém, Narcissa a ignorou.

- Você é medrosa. – disse, cruzando as pernas. – Você tem medo de mostrar seus sentimentos, tem medo de ser feliz. – concluiu, levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Bellatrix permanecia estática, a irmã mais nova nunca a afrontara daquele jeito. O fato de Narcissa ter lhe dito algumas verdades não mudou qualquer uma das suas decisões. Encarou no chão uma pequena pérola rolando e a chutou para longe.

* * *

**Revoltas e Partidas... **

No dia seguinte, Sirius fugira de casa e fora para a casa dos Potter. E, mesmo sangrando, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer por Bellatrix.

Viviam em mundos completamente diferentes em sua essência, como duas poções que não se misturam, como água e óleo, haja o que houver.

A tarde era nua e límpida, sem começo nem fim.

Bellatrix tomava seu café da manhã sozinha, enquanto outros estavam trancados no escritório, discutindo algo relacionado ao traidor de sangue.

Ela escutou o ranger da porta, mas sequer se virou. Um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas apareceu diante de seus olhos, e, logo depois, Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Eu sabia que iria cumprir o trato, futura senhora Lestrange. – disse-lhe, entregando uma pequena caixa de veludo. Ele mesmo se deu ao trabalho de abrir e pedir a mão dela para que pudesse colocar o anel. Bellatrix estendeu-a.

- Eu prefiro as violetas. – comentou seca, enquanto ele ria e estalava os dedos. Um Elfo-doméstico apareceu e colocou as flores em um belo vaso branco.

- Preciso ir. – informou. Deu um beijo demorado na cabeça dela; mais precisamente, no lugar em que se cortara.

Rodolphus saiu da cozinha e, instantes depois, ela ouviu a porta da frente bater.

- Jogue as flores fora. - ordenou ao Elfo, jogando o café na pia e se retirando do cômodo.

* * *

**A Realidade Bate Na Porta... **

Pássaros leves e negros voavam nítidos no ar puro, sem que os homens os acompanhassem com um olhar sequer.

Ao longe, Bellatrix via uma montanha, e encontrava duas maneiras de olhá-la. Uma delas imaginando que estava longe e era grande, ou então que era pequena e estava perto. Mas de qualquer maneira, não passava de uma montanha estúpida, castanha e dura.

Lembranças invadiam sua mente, aquelas de quando a brisa de verão batia em seu corpo e todo ele estremecia de frio e de calor. E entendera que apenas Sirius poderia mexer assim com ela. Só ele poderia domar a fera selvagem que residia em seu peito, porém, lembrava-se da cantiga que saíra dos lábios dele... _"Eu não posso salvar a sua vida." _

Ela não podia enganar-se, pois sabia que também estava vivendo e que aqueles momentos eram o _auge _do que queria.

* * *

**O Começo de Uma Vingança... **

Então o amor que um dia sentira por Sirius transformara-se lentamente em ódio. Penteando os cabelos, uma chama de vingança acendia-se dentro de seu frio coração.

A noite veio e ela continuou a respirar no mesmo ritmo estéril. Nos seus olhos via-se o brilho da excitação refletidos do espelho.

A porta se abriu e ela olhou de esguelha o marido que adentrava o quarto, com o costumeiro cigarro entre os dedos e os cabelos bem arrumados. Ele sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona de couro e começou a folhear displicentemente o jornal.

Ela também não conseguia entender porque se emocionava quando Rodolphus tossia e colocava a mão no peito, ou então quando fumava e a cinza caía em sua camisa, sem que ele notasse.

Talvez o que sentisse por ele fosse piedade. Talvez isso fosse sua forma de amar, ou talvez fosse por ser mais forte que ele, ou ainda por conseguir tudo o que dizia.

Deixou a janela e sentou-se sobre a cama, tirando as sapatilhas e passando as mãos pelos lençóis, instigando-o a deixar o jornal e ir até ela. Rodolphus a fitou curioso, largando o jornal e andando até a bela esposa, enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

- Pensei que quisesse ir àquele jantar. – sussurrou aproximando-se dela. – Afinal, você fez questão de ser convidada, sem contar que são pessoas muito influentes e...?

- Não estou com vontade de ver aquele bando de chatos. – respondeu, começando a desabotoar sua camisa e lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

Rodolphus jogou-a na cama e apagou as luzes, mas ainda permaneceu nos olhos da mulher o desejo insano de fazer a Sirius algo pior que a própria morte.

A tristeza era gelada, como um dia invernal, como a cada dia ao lado de Rodolphus.

* * *

_A canção era triste, como um presságio de desgraça. O vento que entrava pela janela a arrastava consigo e a espalhava em tons musicais, que só acabariam quando o plano dela se finalizasse. _

_**FIM**_

_  
_


End file.
